1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable checkwriter and, more particularly, to techniques for printing characters and digits at predetermined positions on a check form.
2. Description of the Related Art
Checkwriters that print characters and digits at predetermined positions on a check form when check issue date, amount, name of payee, etc. are specified are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,979 and Japanese Laid-Open Appln. No. 62-234959.
However, since check forms of different banks have different positions where characters and digits are to be printed, characters and digits may be mislocated from correct positions on some check forms, spoiling the appearance of the check. A known checkwriter uses a separate template to avoid the mislocation of printed characters and digits. When printing necessary entries on a check form with this known checkwriter, the positions of blanks to be filled in are measured with the template to determine print starting positions accurately, data representing the print starting positions are given to the checkwriter, and the checkwriter is operated to print the entries. Since the template is separate from the checkwriter, however, the template may be lost.